Conventionally, there has been a known game system having a haptic feedback function. A conventional game system includes a game apparatus connected to a monitor and a controller for giving an operation instruction to the game apparatus. The controller has a built-in vibrator, driving of which causes the controller to vibrate. This configuration realizes a game that allows a user to guess a non-displayed object by a haptic stimulus in a state in which an object cannot be visually recognized on a monitor.
In the conventional game system, the vibration of the controller is controlled by turning on/off the vibrator, and it is difficult to finely adjust the detailed operation of the vibration in accordance with the details of the game. An object of the present disclosure is to provide a game system that performs feedback with different vibrations in accordance with the processing of the game.
A game system according to one aspect is a game system including an information processing apparatus, a first operation apparatus, and a second operation apparatus, in which the first operation apparatus includes: a first inertial sensor; a first vibration unit configured to vibrate with an intensity instructed from the information processing apparatus; and a first communication unit configured to transmit first operation data including data obtained from the first inertial sensor to the information processing apparatus and configured to receive first vibration data for causing the first vibration unit to vibrate from the information processing apparatus, the second operation unit includes: a second inertial sensor, a second vibration unit configured to vibrate with an intensity instructed from the information processing apparatus; and a second communication unit configured to transmit second operation data including data obtained from the second inertial sensor to the information processing apparatus and configured to receive second vibration data for causing the second vibration unit to vibrate from the information processing apparatus, and the information processing apparatus includes: a third communication unit configured to receive the first operation data from the first operation apparatus, receive the second operation data from the second operation apparatus, transmit the first vibration data to the first operation apparatus, and transmit the second vibration data to the second operation apparatus; a swing determination unit configured to determine whether a swing input is being performed onto the first operation apparatus and whether a swing input is being performed onto the second operation apparatus on the basis of the first operation data and the second operation data; and a vibration data generator configured to generate the first vibration data and the second vibration data such that, when the swing input is being performed onto the first operation apparatus, the first vibration unit is caused to vibrate with a predetermined intensity and the second vibration unit is caused to vibrate with an intensity lower than the intensity of the first vibration unit, and when the swing input is being performed onto the second operation apparatus, the second vibration unit is caused to vibrate with a predetermined intensity and the first vibration unit is caused to vibrate with an intensity lower than the intensity of the second vibration unit.
With this configuration, low intensity vibrations are generated also in the operation apparatus that is not being swung among the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus, allowing the user to feel vibrations in both hands, thereby achieving realistic sensation. Moreover, high intensity vibrations are generated in the operation apparatus that is swung, leading to achievement of natural feedback matching the feeling of the operation.
The vibration data generator may generate the first vibration data and the second vibration data such that the intensity of vibration is lowered with the lapse of time. With this configuration, it is possible to generate vibration also in succeeding operation.
The vibration data generator may generate the first vibration data and the second vibration data on the basis of waveform information. With this configuration, it is possible to generate complicated vibration data.
The vibration data generator may read waveform information from a waveform information storage unit storing the waveform information and generate the first vibration data and the second vibration data on the basis of the read waveform information. With this configuration, it is possible to generate the vibration data easily.
The vibration data generator may set the intensity of vibration by setting the amplitude of a waveform. With this configuration, it is possible to easily set the intensity of vibration.
The information processing apparatus may further include: a player character control unit configured to control within a virtual space a player character object on the basis of the first operation data and the second operation data and cause the player character object to perform predetermined animation in accordance with the swing input; and an image processing unit configured to generate an image of the virtual space including the player character object.
With this configuration, it is possible to control the player character object in accordance with the operation and to generate vibration corresponding to the player character object.
A game system according to another aspect is a game system including an information processing apparatus and a plurality of operation apparatuses communicably connected to the information processing apparatus, the operation apparatus including: an inertial sensor configured to output operation data corresponding to a swing; and a vibration unit configured to vibrate on the basis of vibration data transmitted from the information processing apparatus, in which the information processing apparatus includes: a swing determination unit configured to determine whether a swing input is being performed onto the operation apparatus on the basis of the operation data transmitted from the operation apparatus; and a vibration data generator configured to generate vibration data for causing the vibration unit of the operation apparatus for which it is determined that the swing input is being performed to vibrate with a predetermined intensity, and causing the vibration unit of the operation apparatus for which it is determined that the swing input is not being performed to vibrate with an intensity lower than the predetermined intensity.
With this configuration, low intensity vibrations are generated also in the operation apparatus that is not being swung among the plurality of operation apparatuses, allowing the user to feel vibration from the plurality of operation apparatuses, thereby achieving realistic sensation. Moreover, high intensity vibrations are generated in the operation apparatus that is swung, leading to achievement of natural feedback matching the feeling of the operation.
A game system according to another aspect is a game system including a plurality of operation apparatuses each of which including an inertial sensor and a vibration unit, in which the vibration unit of the operation apparatus for which it is determined that swing input is being performed on the basis of operation data from the inertial sensor is caused to vibrate with a predetermined intensity, and the vibration unit of the operation apparatus for which it is determined that swing input is not being performed on the basis of operation data from the inertial sensor is caused to vibrate with an intensity lower than the predetermined intensity.
With this configuration, low intensity vibrations are generated also in the operation apparatus that is not being swung among the plurality of operation apparatuses, allowing the user to feel vibration from the plurality of operation apparatuses, thereby achieving realistic sensation. Moreover, high intensity vibrations are generated in the operation apparatus that is swung, leading to achievement of natural feedback matching the feeling of the operation.
A non-transitory storage medium according to one aspect stores a game program for controlling game processing by a computer communicably connected with a first operation apparatus including a first inertial sensor and a first vibration unit and with a second operation apparatus including a second inertial sensor and a second vibration unit, in which the game program causes the computer to execute: a step of obtaining the first operation data obtained by the first inertial sensor and transmitted from the first operation apparatus and the second operation data obtained by the second inertial sensor and transmitted from the second operation apparatus; a step of determining whether a swing input is being performed onto the first operation apparatus and whether a swing input is being performed onto the second operation apparatus on the basis of the first operation data and the second operation data; a step of generating first vibration data and second vibration data such that, when the swing input is being performed onto the first operation apparatus, the first vibration unit is caused to vibrate with a predetermined intensity and the second vibration unit is caused to vibrate with an intensity lower than the intensity of the first vibration unit, and when the swing input is being performed onto the second operation apparatus, the second vibration unit is caused to vibrate with a predetermined intensity and the first vibration unit is caused to vibrate with an intensity lower than the intensity of the second vibration unit; and a step of outputting the first vibration data to be transmitted to the first operation apparatus and outputting the second vibration data to be transmitted to the second operation apparatus.
With this configuration, low intensity vibrations are generated also in the operation apparatus that is not being swung among the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus, allowing the user to feel vibrations in both hands, thereby achieving realistic sensation. Moreover, high intensity vibrations are generated in the operation apparatus that is swung, leading to achievement of natural feedback matching the feeling of the operation.
The step of generating the first vibration data and the second vibration data may generate the first vibration data and the second vibration data such that the intensity of vibration is lowered with the lapse of time. With this configuration, it is possible to generate vibration also in succeeding operation.
The step of generating the first vibration data and the second vibration data may generate the first vibration data and the second vibration data on the basis of waveform information. With this configuration, it is possible to generate complicated vibration data.
The step of generating the first vibration data and the second vibration data may read waveform information from a waveform information storage unit storing the waveform information and generate the first vibration data and the second vibration data on the basis of the read waveform information. With this configuration, it is possible to generate the vibration data easily.
The step of generating the first vibration data and the second vibration data may set the intensity of vibration by setting the amplitude of a waveform. With this configuration, it is possible to easily set the intensity of vibration.
It is allowable to cause the computer to further execute: a step of controlling within a virtual space a player character object on the basis of the first operation data and the second operation data and causing the player character object to perform predetermined animation in accordance with the swing input; and a step of generating an image of the virtual space including the player character object.
With this configuration, it is possible to control the player character object in accordance with the operation and to generate vibration corresponding to the player character object.
A non-transitory storage medium according to another aspect stores a program for controlling game processing by a computer communicably connected to a plurality of operation apparatuses each of which including an inertial sensor and a vibration unit, the program causing the computer to execute: a step of obtaining a plurality of pieces of operation data received from the plurality of operation apparatuses; a step of determining whether a swing input is being performed onto the plurality of operation apparatuses on the basis of the plurality of pieces of operation data; a step of generating vibration data for causing the vibration unit of the operation apparatus for which it is determined that the swing input is being performed to vibrate with a predetermined intensity, and causing the vibration unit of the operation apparatus for which it is determined that the swing input is not being performed to vibrate with an intensity lower than the predetermined intensity; and a step of outputting the vibration data to be transmitted to the plurality of operation apparatuses.
With this configuration, low intensity vibrations are generated also in the operation apparatus that is not being swung among the plurality of operation apparatuses, allowing the user to feel vibration from the plurality of operation apparatuses, thereby achieving realistic sensation. Moreover, high intensity vibrations are generated in the operation apparatus that is swung, leading to achievement of natural feedback matching the feeling of the operation.
An information processing apparatus according to one aspect is an information processing apparatus communicably connected with a first operation apparatus including a first inertial sensor and a first vibration unit and with a second operation apparatus including a second inertial sensor and a second vibration unit, the information processing apparatus including: a communication unit configured to receive first operation data from the first operation apparatus, receive second operation data from the second operation apparatus, transmit first vibration data to the first operation apparatus, and transmit second vibration data to the second operation apparatus; a swing determination unit configured to determine whether a swing input is being performed onto the first operation apparatus and whether a swing input is being performed onto the second operation apparatus on the basis of the first operation data and the second operation data; and a vibration data generator configured to generate the first vibration data and the second vibration data such that, when the swing input is being performed onto the first operation apparatus, the first vibration unit is caused to vibrate with a predetermined intensity and the second vibration unit is caused to vibrate with an intensity lower than the intensity of the first vibration unit, and when the swing input is being performed onto the second operation apparatus, the second vibration unit is caused to vibrate with a predetermined intensity and the first vibration unit is caused to vibrate with an intensity lower than the intensity of the second vibration unit.
With this configuration, low intensity vibrations are generated also in the operation apparatus that is not being swung among the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus, allowing the user to feel vibrations in both hands, thereby achieving realistic sensation. Moreover, high intensity vibrations are generated in the operation apparatus that is swung, leading to achievement of natural feedback matching the feeling of the operation.
The vibration data generator may generate the first vibration data and the second vibration data such that the intensity of vibration is lowered with the lapse of time. With this configuration, it is possible to generate vibration also in succeeding operation.
The vibration data generator may generate the first vibration data and the second vibration data on the basis of waveform information. With this configuration, it is possible to generate complicated vibration data.
The vibration data generator may read waveform information from a waveform information storage unit storing the waveform information and may generate the first vibration data and the second vibration data on the basis of the read waveform information. With this configuration, it is possible to generate the vibration data easily.
The vibration data generator may set the intensity of vibration by setting the amplitude of a waveform. With this configuration, it is possible to easily set the intensity of vibration.
It is allowable to further include: a player character control unit configured to control within a virtual space a player character object on the basis of the first operation data and the second operation data and cause the player character object to perform predetermined animation in accordance with the swing input; and an image processing unit configured to generate an image of the virtual space including the player character object.
With this configuration, it is possible to control the player character object in accordance with the operation and to generate vibration corresponding to the player character object.
An information processing apparatus according to another aspect is an information processing apparatus communicably connected to a plurality of operation apparatuses each of which including an inertial sensor and a vibration unit, the information processing apparatus including: a communication unit configured to receive operation data from the plurality of operation apparatuses and transmit vibration data to the operation apparatus; a swing determination unit configured to determine whether a swing input is being performed onto the operation apparatus on the basis of the operation data received from the operation apparatus; and a vibration data generator configured to generate the vibration data for causing the vibration unit of the operation apparatus for which it is determined that the swing input is being performed to vibrate with a predetermined intensity, and causing the vibration unit of the operation apparatus for which it is determined that the swing input is not being performed to vibrate with an intensity lower than the predetermined intensity.
A game control method according to one aspect is a method for controlling game processing by a computer communicably connected with a first operation apparatus including a first inertial sensor and a first vibration unit and with a second operation apparatus including a second inertial sensor and a second vibration unit, the method including: obtaining first operation data obtained by the first inertial sensor and transmitted from the first operation apparatus and second operation data obtained by the second inertial sensor and transmitted from the second operation apparatus; determining whether a swing input is being performed onto the first operation apparatus and whether a swing input is being performed onto the second operation apparatus on the basis of the first operation data and the second operation data; generating first vibration data and second vibration data such that, when the swing input is being performed onto the first operation apparatus, the first vibration unit is caused to vibrate with a predetermined intensity and the second vibration unit is caused to vibrate with an intensity lower than the intensity of the first vibration unit, and when the swing input is being performed onto the second operation apparatus, the second vibration unit is caused to vibrate with a predetermined intensity and the first vibration unit is caused to vibrate with an intensity lower than the intensity of the second vibration unit; and transmitting the first vibration data to the first operation apparatus and the second vibration data to the second operation apparatus.
With this configuration, low intensity vibrations are generated also in the operation apparatus that is not being swung among the plurality of operation apparatuses, allowing the user to feel vibration from the plurality of operation apparatuses, thereby achieving realistic sensation. Moreover, high intensity vibrations are generated in the operation apparatus that is swung, leading to achievement of natural feedback matching the feeling of the operation.
A game control method according to another aspect is a method for controlling game processing by a computer communicably connected with a plurality of operation apparatuses each of which including an inertial sensor and a vibration unit, the method including: obtaining a plurality of pieces of operation data received from the plurality of operation apparatuses; determining whether a swing input is being performed onto the plurality of operation apparatuses on the basis of the plurality of pieces of operation data; generating vibration data for causing the vibration unit of the operation apparatus for which it is determined that the swing input is being performed to vibrate with a predetermined intensity, and causing the vibration unit of the operation apparatus for which it is determined that the swing input is not being performed to vibrate with an intensity lower than the predetermined intensity; and transmitting the vibration data to the plurality of operation apparatuses.
With this configuration, low intensity vibrations are generated also in the operation apparatus that is not being swung among the plurality of operation apparatuses, allowing the user to feel vibration from the plurality of operation apparatuses, thereby achieving realistic sensation. Moreover, high intensity vibrations are generated in the operation apparatus that is swung, leading to achievement of natural feedback matching the feeling of the operation.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.